A 'sticky' situation
by Love assassination
Summary: Wufei and Trowa are.. in a certain situation - thanks to Quatre - and it's up to Heero to save them.. But how will Heero react when he gets there? And what is Duo doing with that camera..! HUMOR// "W-wufei! Th-that outfit looks s-so good on you!" //
1. Goodmorning, my love

___A/N : This story just popped into my head yesterday..  
____I was on the computer until about 3AM to type it all down which really didn't make the people I'm living with too happy.. but hey, at least I got it done. (Well, most of it anyway)_

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with this one or not.

___Have fun reading!_

__

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
**

* * *

Duo's eyes fluttered open as he awoke, turning over onto his back to stretch before he sat up, squinting to take in the light that came from the bedroom window.  
He yawned silently and turned to look at the ex-gundam pilot that was lying next to him in the bed.  
A soft chuckle escaped Duo's throat when he caught sight of the pile of sheets next to the sleeping form, realizing that that was why he had been slightly cold at night.  
Listening to his lover's deep breathing, Duo lay back down and snuggled close against the naked body that belonged to none other than Heero Yuy.  
After the war had ended, the perfect soldier had moved in with him and had never left him since.  
"Hee-chan, it's morning, wakey wakey sleepyhead," Duo said as he nuzzled his face into the male's neck, his tongue playfully licking along his collar bone.  
Heero's eyes opened slowly, looking at the smirking Duo in question before they closed again. "Hn.."  
"Come on Hee-chan, wake up!" Duo spoke with a childish voice as he started poking Heero's nose.  
Heero growled at this, burrying his face into his pillow as he muttered. "Just give me another hour.."  
Duo sighed in annoyence, it would never stop amazing him how much Heero had changed after the war had ended. Well of course some of the changes had something to do with Duo when they became lovers, but most of Heero's changeshad comecompletely from himself though.  
"Awh, come on Hee-chan. It's a beautiful morning! Don't you wanna get up and do something fun with me today?"  
A muffled sigh came from Heero as he shifted around in the bed a little, still refusing to look at the other male as he spoke. "It's a Saturday."  
"So?" Duo asked, confused as to what Heero was getting at.  
"So, since when do you wake up this early on a Saturday?"  
Duo grinned at this, snuggling even closer against his lover's naked body as he whispered into the male's ear teasingly. "Since you got to be my _bitch_ yesterday."  
A growl was all Duo got in reply before he got a pillow chucked at his head.  
"It's not funny," Heero muttered as he carefully sat up, cringing at the pain in his lower body.  
Duo smiled at his lover, wrapping his arms around the poor boy's torso as he kissed his neck softly. "I'm sorry, Hee-chan. I told you that you'd be feeling it in the morning, didn't I? Besides, aren't you a masochist? You liked it hard and rough."  
Heero grunted softly before he launched himself at the chestnut-haired boy, causing a yelp to escape from Duo when he found himself pinned to the bed with a horny looking Heero hovering over him. Horny and naked, that is.  
"Hee-chan?" he questioned, not being able to do much about the blush that adorned his cheeks when he felt something rather hard poking him in the stomach.  
"It's a Saturday. I'm no longer your bitch, now am I?"  
Duo gulped when a smirk appeared on Heero's face. "W-wait, Hee-chan! Y-you j-just woke up r-remember? A-and your b-body is still sore! W-what about we do this tomorrow? T-tomorrow sounds good, right?!"  
Heero shook his head, his eyes sparkling with something that sent shivers down Duo's spine. The last time Heero had looked like that, he couldn't walk or sit normal for at least a week!  
"C-come on H-heero! You--"  
Duo's pleas were muffled by a pair of lips that crashed against his, devouring his mouth as if was the last thing that he could ever do.  
When Heero finally pulled away, both boys were left gasping for breath as the kiss they had just shared had lasted much longer than it should have.  
"H-heero.." Duo whispered, his eyes glazed over with what seemed like lust as Heero's hands travelled all over his body.  
"You look so adorable, my sweet little pet," Heero said, making Duo pout and mutter something about Heero being an ass.  
Duo's pout soon dissapeared though when Heero started kissing up and down the violet-eyed boy's body, coming to stop at Duo's... most sensitive area.  
"Nn! Hee-chan, wait... That's-- Aahh!!"

* * *

"Quatre, you'd better think of something," Wufei said with a glare aimed at the blond boy that was pacing through the bedroom, panicking.  
"Try to remember Quatre. Where did you last put it?" Trowa asked, wanting to try and help the blond in any way possible.  
"I thought it was in my drawer but it isn't there anymore. Oh, please don't be mad at me!" Quatre sat down on the edge of the bed, biting down on his fingernails as he looked at Trowa and Wufei with an apologetic look on his face.  
"It's okay Quatre. We're not mad at you," Trowa said, causing Wufei to sigh.  
"Speak for yourself," the Chinese muttered, causing Trowa to kick him.  
"He didn't do it on purpose. Besides, don't you think he's feeling bad enough as it is?"  
Wufei bowed his head in an apology. "I'm sorry, Quatre. It's just that I'm pretty... pissed about how this all turned out to be."  
Quatre got up from the bed and shook his head. "There's no need for an apology. And-.. And I'll search my drawer again! I just have to have it somewhere..."  
With that, the blond left the room, leaving Trowa and Wufei behind in a rather... sticky... situation.  
"I hope he finds that thing soon," Wufei muttered.  
"Yeah... Because if he doesn't, he might be forced to call Heero and Duo."  
Wufei's eyes widened. "If he calls Maxwell, I'll kill him."  
"He has to call them, Wufei. Or would you rather have him call the fire departement?"  
"I'd rather have him call the fire departement, yes."  
Trowa frowned. "... Why don't you want him to call Duo?"  
"Because I refuse to give Maxwell the pleasure of having something else to tease and annoy me with!"  
"You're exaggerating."  
"You don't know Maxwell the way I do."  
Trowa sighed at the Chinese boy's statement and was about to reply when suddenly Quatre came walking back into the room, an apologetic look on his face as he shook his head. "I... Can't find it."  
"You have to call Heero and Duo," Trowa said, making Quatre nod as he moved to the phone.  
"Don't you dare to pick up that phone, Quatre!"  
Quatre blinked at this, raising an eyebrow at Wufei. "You and Duo are still going at it?"  
"If you pick up that phone, I'll kill you."  
Quatre sighed deeply. "Fine then, I'll call Heero on his cell."  
"Heero doesn't have a cell," the Chinese said as he glared at Quatre. "... If you pick it up, I swear I'll kill you Quatre!"  
"Ignore this Chinese _idiot_. Just call them," Trowa said, clearly losing his patience.  
"No!" Wufei growled, making Quatre raise his hands in defeat.  
"So you just want to stay like this forever?"  
"Anything is better than having to hear Maxwell's mockings."  
Quatre sighed as he walked out of the room. "Fine, I'll go search my room again."  
"Duo won't use this against you," Trowa said in annoyence as he closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming up.  
"I'm pretty sure he will. That demon.." Wufei said, keeping his eyes focused on the bedroom door, praying to whoever might be listening that Quatre would return and would be able to free them.  
Trowa's eyes opened again and he blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side slightly when he heard Quatre's voice coming from downstairs.  
"Who is Quatre talking to?" Wufei asked when he heard the blonde's voice as well.  
Trowa felt a smirk coming up.  
"Trowa?"  
"Hey, Wufei.. You do know that.. Quatre has a phone downstairs, right?"  
The Chinese's eyes widened. "What..?"  
Trowa smirked. "It seems Duo's coming over after all."  
"You're dead, you hear me?!... _Quatre_!!"

* * *

"Hee-chan," Duo said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's torso, loving how warm his body was.  
Heero stroked Duo's hair, placing a gentle kiss on his scalp before he shifted around in the bed slightly, wrapping his arm around Duo.  
Duo looked up at his lover with glazed eyes, causing Heero to smile as he ran his hand through Duo's hair. "I love how messy your hair gets after we make love."  
"I love how messy your hair gets, no matter what we do," Duo replied, causing Heero to chuckle.  
"Hey, Hee-chan..?"  
"Mmh?"  
"I love you.."  
Heero smiled at this, letting his hand run over Duo's back before he replied. "I love you too."  
Snuggling closer against eachother, the two slowly started drifting off to sleep, a smile on their faces as they listened to eachother's heartbeat.  
Just when Heero was almost completely gone, a loud ringing noise brought him back, causing the boy to jump slightly.  
Glancing down at Duo who appeared to be just as startled as he was, the naked male got out of bed and moved to the phone, smirking when he caught Duo's stare.  
"Heero Yuy speaking."  
"Oh, Heero! Thank God!" Came Quatre's voice, causingHeero to raise an eyebrow.  
"Quatre? Is something the matter? You sound rather.. Frightened?"  
"Y-yes.. Well, t-there's been a little incident h-here and.. Erm.. I was wondering if you could come over?"  
"Of course... What kind of an incident? Are you allright?"  
"... Erm, you'll see that once you get here... I'm fine. It's just that Trowa and Wufei are rather... Stuck."  
Heero frowned at this. "Quatre, what happened?"  
"... I can't tell you like this. You'll see it once you get here... But please, you mustn't tell Duo!"  
Heero's frown deepened. "Why not?"  
"Wufei is threatening to kill me if Duo finds out about the situation he's in."  
"They're still going at it?"  
"Apparently they are. But please, Heero. Come here as soon as you can, and don't tell Duo!"  
"I hardly know anything myself, so what is there to tell?"  
"If you look at it that way... "  
Heero suddenly heard an angry voice in the background, causing the male to be slightly alarmed.  
"Who was that?"  
"I think Wufei found out that I'm calling you. I'll better go! See you."  
"Yeah... Bye."  
When Quatre hung up, all Heero could do was wonder. What had the three of them worked themselves into this time?  
"Hey Hee-chan, who was it?" Heero turned to look at his lover who was now sitting up in the bed, a curious look on his face as he pointed at the phone. "Something the matter?"  
Heero smiled as he walked over to Duo, noticing the blush on the boy's face when he was standing in front of him.  
"Quatre asked if I could come over," Heero explained as he started searching the floor for his boxers.  
"This early in the morning?" Duo raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to the other side of the bed, fishing Heero's boxers from underneath it.  
Heero nodded a thank you when Duo handed him the boxers. "I am just as surprised as you are, trust me."  
Duo watched how Heero put his boxers and pants on before he jumped out of the bed, naked and sweaty.  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked when he found Duo dressing himself as well. If the chestut-haired boy was planningon going along, it could be quite troublesome for Quatre.  
"What does it look like? I'm coming with you," Duo said with a bright smile.  
"You can't come with me."  
This made Duo's smile dissapear. "Why not?"  
Heero tried to think of some sort of excuse, but nothing seemed good enough to convince Duo to stay put. Then he remembered back on their first few nights together. They had been talking about honesty in a relationship and trust. How could Duo trust him if he would startfeeding him lies?  
_Way the go Yuy, just make yourself feel guilty and you'll get out of this situation.. Damn..  
_"Heero?"  
With a sigh, Heero sat back down on the bed, taking in a deep breath before he explained the situation - as much as he could, that is.  
"Quatre called andinformedme thatWufei and Trowa have worked themselves in a certain situation.He refused to tell me more over the phone but it seems that they are stuck somehow and they need me to set them free.He alsosaid that Wufei threatened to kill him if you would find out what kind of situation heis in and that's why Quatre asked if I could come alone."  
Duo first started blinking in confusion, not really knowing what to say, but then when the information reallysank in - especially the parts about Wufei being stuck and not wanting him to see - all the boy could do was grin like the devil himself. Heero didn't like this one bit.  
"Duo... Please don't tell me that you're--"  
"Where's my camera!?" the chestnut-haired boy squeeled as he dashed out of the room, leaving a trail of clothes behind him.  
Sighing deeply, Heero fell back onto the bed, massaging his temples to drive away a headache that he felt coming up.  
This certainly was going to be a very, very, _very_ long morning.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...?**_


	2. Smile!

_A/N : I'm sorry it took so long before I updated..  
It's just that I have a new job and a lot of homework and stuff.  
I've been quite busy, but I've managed to add another chapter!  
I'm still not sure if this will the last chapter though...  
What do you think?  
Should I continue with this or just stop after this chapter?_

Anyway, hope you enjoy this!!  
I'm off to study for my test.

Have fun reading!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

After what seemed like an etirnity, Heero was finally on his way over to Quatre's place with Duo following behind him.  
He had tried to tell the chestnut-haired boy to stay home but like always, Duo just refused to listen to him.  
"Did you _really _have to bring along a camera?" Heero asked in annoyence when Duo started giggling again, holding his camera close to his chest to make sure nothing would happen to it.  
"Yes! This is just going to be the best day of my life, I feel it!"  
Heero sighed deeply as he shook his head. "Baka."  
"Yeah, but I'm _your _baka."  
Heero grinned at this and pointed at a large mansion that was up ahead.  
"We're here," he said, walking closer to the building. "And Duo?"  
"Yeah?" the male answered in surprise when Heero suddenly stopped walking.  
"Please behave."  
Duo grinned at this. "You know me!"  
"Yes, and that's exactly _why_ I'm asking you to behave, Duo."  
"Ahw, don't be like that, Hee-chan! I promise I'll behave."  
Heero tried not to laugh as he looked at Duo. "Yeah? We'll see how that goes."  
He didn't catch the rolling of the eyes that was aimed at his back as he walked up to the door, surprised when he found a young women standing there.  
"Excuse me? Are you friends of Quatre?" the woman asked when she caught sight of Heero and Duo.  
Heero blinked at this and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, we are."  
"Is something the matter?" Duo asked when he noticed the rather strange look the woman held on her face.  
"Well, to be honest, I don't know... When I woke up this morning I heard strange noises coming from this place - I live next door."  
Duo raised an eyebrow at this, fighting off the urge to snicker as something clicked in his head. "What kind of noises?"  
"Well... It sounded very much like someone was being tortured! There was a lot of screaming and moaning and such, I truly don't know what to think!"  
Heero felt like sweatdropping when the woman told them what she had heard and Duo couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You do know that the person who lives there is involved with two other people, right?" Heero asked, causing the woman to nod her head before she responded again.  
"Yes, yes. But these were male voices!"  
Duo's chuckling had turned into laughter as he turned to look at the woman, the corners of his mouth twitching as he spoke. "Quatre's gay!"  
The woman stared at Duo, her mouth slightly dropping open as she managed to put the pieces together. "So... All that moaning and screaming was because-... He was...- Oh my."  
Heero sighed at the woman's slow reaction. "Exactly."  
Duo winked at her with a grin. "Bingo!"  
The woman then pointed at Heero and Duo. "Are you two-... You know?"  
Duo found it strange that the woman had such difficulty with saying the word 'gay' so he did it for her. "Gay? Yup."  
Heero sighed again when Duo threw an arm over his shoulder. "Duo, we've got to go. I promised Quatre I wouldn't take too long."  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. See ya later, lady!" Duo said as he started walking up the stairs and to the door, waving at the women who stood there with a frown.  
When Duo and Heero were at the door, the woman sighed deeply. "Such a shame, they are so young and cute boys. It's really a shame."  
As the woman walked away, Heero raised his hand to knock on the door, stopping in surprise when he heard Wufei cursing and screaming.  
"What the hell is going on in there?" Duo asked softly, frowning up at his lover who stood there with a look that said 'if Wufei is this angry, I'm not going in there!'  
They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other as the voices inside seemed to get louder and louder.  
"Let's just get this over with," Heero finally muttered as he knocked on the door, immediately hearing a pair of footsteps hurrying over to open the door.  
They were soon greeted by a pair of blue eyes that showed immediate relief when they caught sight of who was standing there.  
"Heero!" Quatre cried out, opening the door further to allow the boy in, freezing in place when he found Duo standing there.  
"D-duo?!"  
Duo grinned. "Heya Quatre. What's up?"  
The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd come and take some pictures. Y'know, to remember back on this day in the not so far future."  
Quatre felt like fainting then and there. Wufei was certainly not going to like this. Not at all.  
Before either of them could say anything else, Heero walked inside and up the stairs, not much in the mood for their chatter. - That really seemed to be one of the only things about  
Heero that had hardly changed after the war had ended; his lack of patience.  
Quatre waited for Duo to enter as well before he closed the front door and rushed after Heero, trying to stop the boy and warn him about what he was going to find inside the  
bedroom but it seemed like it was already too late.  
Heero opened the door and completely froze, staring at the two forms who were lying on the bed.  
"Wha-?..." was the last thing Heero could utter before he started laughing uncontrollably, clutching onto his stomach as tears ran down his face.  
Quatre, who was standing behind him, hid his face in his hands as he felt a blush come up. This was really embarrassing.  
It didn't take long before Duo also came walking inside, raising an eyebrow at his lover who was now clutching onto the wall to keep himself from literally falling over from laughter before his eyes rested onto the bed.  
The only thing Duo could do at first was stare. Then came a smile, a devilish grin and then it ended with taking one picture after another, causing Wufei and Trowa to scream and protest.  
Quatre, who really felt sorry for his two lovers, quickly moved to the bed and covered them in a blanket, but it seemed it was really just too late already.  
"W-wufei! Th-that outfit looks s-so good on you!" Heero choked out as he slid down against the wall, desperately trying to suck in some air.  
It was the first time that any of the ex-pilots had seen Heero laughing like that and if they had to be really honest, it freaked them out.  
"I'm going to kill you two for this _after _I kill the one who put me into this position!" Wufei growled, turning a bright shade of purple in anger.  
"You didn't protest before," Quatre muttered as he chuckled himself, moving towards Heero to try and make the boy to stop laughing and get him to free the two boys from the bed which they were handcuffed to.  
"Put that camera away, Duo or I swear I'll stick it there where the sun doesn't shine!"  
Duo laughed at this. "Your ass, Trowa?"  
Trowa glared at the male. "Put it away, now!"  
Duo backed away at the glare and put the camera onto the floor next to the window, keeping an eye on it to make sure nothing would happen to it as he moved to the bed, grinning at Wufei and Trowa. "Must've been one interesting morning, huh?"  
"Shut up and get us off of here already," Wufei muttered, not being able to do much about the blush that adorned his cheeks as he received a grin from Duo and Heero.  
It took Heero about ten minutes to free the two boys from their positions on the bed and another twelve to remove the handcuffs completely without injuring or hurting them in any way, and they were happy when they were finally able to get up and move around again, especially Trowa who had been wanting to use the restroom ever since he had woken up – which was about two hours ago.  
"You know, Wufei. That outfit really suits you," Duo said when Wufei was no longer cursing and screaming at them.  
"Shut it, Maxwell," the male sneered, clearly not in the mood for his friend's teasings.  
"No really, I mean it! Oh, hey, I have this sore spot on my back. You think you can do anything about it, _nurse Chang_?"  
Before the chestnut-haired boy even had a chance to run, Wufei tackled him to the ground and started choking him, all the while screaming at Quatre that he wouldn't forgive the boy for this.  
Trowa got back from the restroom and was visibly relieved, a small smile on his face as he thanked Heero for freeing him.  
"No problem, Trowa. But isn't it wise to at least put on a shirt?"  
Trowa blinked at this, a blush coming to his face as he suddenly became very aware of exactly _what_ he was wearing - or what he wasn't.  
Quatre chuckled as he threw an arm over Trowa's shoulders. "Bunnies like to hop around bare-chested, don't they Trowa?" the blond spoke teasingly as he poked the male's bunny ears.  
All Trowa could do was blush deeper, which made Quatre chuckle even more.  
Heero rolled his eyes before he turned to look at Wufei who was still beating the crap out of his American lover.  
"Chang. Release him," he sighed, pushing the Chinese male into Trowa and Quatre's arms as he pointed at the closet. "And put on some decent clothes, all of you."  
"Not until I take a group picture!" Was what Duo said as he jumped onto the boys, startling them enough to be able to point the camera onto them all.  
"Smile!" Duo said as he pulled a funny face, not being able to escape the many snarls and hisses that were thrown his way along with the many hard objects and fists.  
But Duo Maxwell didn't care about any of that though, to him, it was so totally worth it….

**_TheEnd? You decide._**


End file.
